User blog:Sadistic Sleuth/MS Paint Adventures Cosmology
NOTE: FROM SEXUAL CONTENT TO SUICIDE REFERENCES, THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS MATURE CONTENT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION Introduction This blog will be going over the cosmology of MS Paint Adventures. This will be covering Problem Sleuth and Homestuck for the main part. Problem Sleuth The Multiverse Extra-Dimensional Cosmic Superstring Strata The Afterlife Homestuck Universes/Genesis Frogs The universes that Homestuck mainly takes place in are the Genesis Frogs. There are "Infinity Trillion" genesis frogs, which could mean at least countless if this statement is exaggerated, or Trillions of Infinite sets of them if not. Despite being referred to as Universe, they contain all instances of universes, which there are infinite timelines The Furthest Ring/Paradox Space This realm is stated to transcend all of the Genesis Frogs multiple times. Paradox Space contains this as well as the rest of existence The Afterlife/Dream Bubbles As seen in Feferi's and Jade's converstation, the Dark Gods create dream bubbles which transcend all universes. When an alive character is killed, if it was a heroic or just death for a god-tier or a non-god-tier death that wouldn't fit the requirements for ascending to God-Tier, characters go here. You can tell if someone is dead if their pupil's a plain white hence supporting that Herobrine is a ghost haha How to come back to life, you must obtain the Rings of Life. Pre-Retcon, Aradia got them and unfortunantly for her, she got killed by the Condesce, so back to afterlife for her. Post-Retcon, in the Candy Timeline (which we will talk about in a bit), Meenah Piexes steals them from John Egbert and becomes revived. Unlike Aranea, she is alive (For now...) Meat Timeline This is supposedly the "canon" ending for post ACT 7. In this timeline, when Calliope offers John Candy or Meat, John chooses meat, and decides to fight Lord English, along with Dave, Rose, and Jade. They time travel and arrive at Caliborn's "Masterpiece", where he seals them into the Juju. When Vriska uses the Juju, she falls into the black hole before seeing the Juju in action. The plan to kill Lord English horribly goes wrong, as Lord English erases Tavros and Rose I was considering calling the pair "Tavrose" but I don't ship them, because no on earth does via Double Death, Dave manages to impale English but then English bites Dave's head off, and Jade gets impaled by a shard of broken space. John Egbert has English's poisonous golden tooth embedded in him, and Alt. Calliope possess's Jade's corpse... ...And she... ...Uh... ...Consumes Lord English in a "bloody act of vore". Vore? Really classy, Hussie. Really classie, claps slowy. Anyways, in the mean time, Dirk commits Suicide, which makes him obtain his "Ultimate Self" in the Candy Timeline, where he narrates. Candy Timeline In this Timeline, which is the "Non-Canon" one, John chooses NOT to fight Lord English and has some candy. Now, despite being "Non-Canon", some canon events happen. Such as, the Vriska that falls out in the Black Hole, aka the Vriska-who-failed-to-kill-LE, was missing and thought to be dead. As it turns out, she wasn't even a ghost from the afterlife (It said she still had pupils), and tells John that the current story "Fucking Sucks". Rose and Kanaya recently had a child and named it after Vriska, and John tells her this. This means, Vriska-who-failed-to-kill-LE becomes "(Vriska)", and then later ecounters Gamzee, and Uhh... start to have sex in a bush. When Vriska Lolande finds (Vriska) and Gamzee doing this, (Vriska) chokes Gamzee to death and (Vriska) and Vriska start to talk, using Gamzee's dead corpse as a pillow. Meanwhile, in a failed assassination to kill President-Of-The-Entire-Earth Jane Crocker, it instead kills Dad Crocker, and Jane wages war on the trolls. Yep, in a few years, Troll racism is a thing. The "Three Pillars of Canon" Category:Blog posts